Electric and hybrid electric vehicles may use high voltage sources (e.g. battery packs or fuel cells) that deliver direct current (DC) to drive motors, electrical traction systems, and other vehicle systems. Such systems may utilize power inverters to convert the DC input from the power source to alternating current (AC) output compatible with electric motors and other electrical components. Such inverters may include both capacitor modules and power modules interconnected by a capacitor system that distributes current throughout the inverter. A typical inverter may incur voltage spikes when currents flowing through the power module abruptly change, such as when the inverter is switched off. The magnitudes of these voltage spikes are related to the inductance of the capacitor.
Voltage spikes are intensified for systems that have a high inherent inductance. That is, even relatively small changes in current can produce relatively large voltage spikes if the inductance is high. A capacitor may contribute substantially to the total inductance of an inverter system because of the relatively long current pathway between its various input and output nodes. A low inductance capacitor may reduce voltage spikes when power modules are switched off. The capacitor may provide for distributing current within a power inverter that has fewer parts and minimizes material costs.